Midnightflames
by Misura
Summary: Maybe Seto and Joey don't have that healthy a relationship. [SetoJoey, somewhat dark]


Midnightflames

-

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, slightly dark/twisted, hints at sex, oocness?.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 8th january 2004, by Misura, who is very depressed since her favorite character in X just got killed and now takes it out on poor Seto and Jou. ;;

Edited at 12th may, with thanks to Hush Puppy for pointing out the spelling error.

----------

Fire.

He longed for it, to see it burning so brightly, knowing it was he who had summoned it forth in those normally so gentle honey-brown eyes.

Why he wanted only this from the other, why the love and devotion he read in it by day weren't enough in the privacy of his room, he did not know.

Sometimes this ignorance bothered him, this sense of being forced in his actions by something he could not name or explain. Control was what he strove for, yet this one aspect seemed to be missing in his relationship with the blond.

The mutt. The puppy. The worthless one that would never be his equal, but who also was the only person to make him experience certain emotions he thought to have banished long ago.

Oh, he did care for his little brother, obviously, but that was a safe weakness, a familiar one. He had analyzed it fully, determining exactly the extents to which he would go to ensure this person's safety and well-being.

With the mutt though, the borders seemed to shift out of his reach, never quite allowing him to get a clear view on them. All he knew was what he wanted from the other.

Fire.

He played with it, experimenting what words would wound the mutt deepest, pushing him over the edge until the pain they caused was transformed into rage and anger.

In the beginning, the hurt had not been there. It annoyed him, how those soft dog-eyes stared at him, for hours it seemed, before finally breaking. It was a complication he had no use for, a waste of his precious time.

Understanding was not something he required from his puppy, who was not quite a toy yet more than merely a plaything. He would miss their fights if the mutt would ever leave.

"You don't love me."

Looking down on the mutt pinned below him, he smiled, pressing a gentle kiss on the soft skin of the other's throat, in a way rewarding him for the observation. He gave no verbal reply. He never did, not in this stage of the game.

"I hate you so much that I could kill you right now."

Obviously a lie. Sharp teeth nipped at the same spot his lips had brushed past mere seconds ago, drawing a soft yelp from his victim.

"Why did you have to say that about my father?"

A stupid question. The mutt's family had always been his greatest weak spot, the one where he could be most easily wounded. Noticing a single tear sliding down his puppy's cheek, he bent down to taste its salt on his tongue.

It gave him no satisfaction to see the other like this. Pathetically whining about love and hate and searching for reasons where there weren't any.

"I don't want you to touch me."

Another lie, yet one he chose not to punish, since it was accompanied by a stiffening of the body he had trapped so helplessly underneath his own. It wouldn't be long now.

"How do you propose to stop me?" His voice was soft, taunting. He risked a glance in the mutt's eyes, catching a glimmer of the fire building there.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" It was, he reflected idly, quite fortunate indeed his little brother had moved to a room further down the hallway. The child needed his sleep to stay healthy and it really wouldn't do for him to be woken up in the middle of the night just because the puppy was being loud.

The sensation of a warm body pressed to his own brought his attention back to the present situation.

Ironic, really, how the mutt apparently still thought struggling would help him in any way. Still, their increased physical closeness was not unpleasant. He smirked, allowing his own body to follow as the other gave up and sunk down again.

"You're crazy if you think I'll let you - "

The fire was strong now, overflowing his senses as he bent down to capture hard lips, breaking off the stream of words. There was no need for them. It took him only a few seconds to soften those lips, enough to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, while he let one of his hands wander down the mutt's chest.

"Only if you ask me very nicely," he murmured.

"Never." The mutt's hiss changed into a sound half-moaning, half-panting. His puppy had never been very skilled at self-control, a good thing considering his own patience was running out as well, his body demanding to get some sort of satisfaction.

"I'll accept that as a 'please'," he informed the blond who was staring at him with hazed-over eyes. They were still aflame though. Beautiful. Seductive.

"Just hurry up already!" A little angry now. Still, he had been waiting for some sort of plea. Or perhaps some sort of permission to proceed, even if he told himself he didn't need any.

"Bad puppy, trying to order your master around." He shook his head, savoring the fire in the other for a few more moments before giving in. The next morning, he knew his memories of these events would be fragmented, incomplete, imperfect.

But there was one thing he'd always remember.

Fire.

OWARI


End file.
